Distraction
by erihan
Summary: Someone interrupts Prowls meditation    mild slash


Distraction

by ~LovesTransformers

WARNING: Has a bit of yaoi/slash. Now you know.

Prowl sighed in frustration and powered on his optics. He lay the palm of his hands on the ground and growled quietly. He couldn't meditate with so much on his mind. He tried to push it aside, but it always came back to him. It was deeply annoying and wouldn't leave him in the peace he wanted so much at the moment. It was like—

"What's up, ninja bot?" Bumblebee greeted as he walked into Prowl's room and next to the silent ninja. He looked down at him with a smile in his faceplate.

Prowl rest his elbow on his thigh and put his hand over his optics as they dimmed. "What is it Bumblebee?" Prowl asked, annoyance detectable in his voice.

"I saw that you weren't meditating, and so I came to say hi," Bumblebee answered as he stretched his arms. "Now that I think about it, why weren't you meditating?"

"I have far too much on my mind," Prowl replied. "It is something that refuses to be ignored for even a nanosecond."

"Oh," Bumblebee said.

Then came silence between the two Autobots.

"Prowlie has a problem~!" the yellow beetle chanted, breaking the silence. He sat down next to Prowl and crossed his legs, his smile never leaving his faceplate. "So, what's my ninja bot thinking?"

Prowl looked at Bumblebee and raised an optic ridge. Did he just say 'my' ninja bot? "Care to repeat that?"

Bumblebee's faceplate heated. "I said 'so what's the ninja bot thinking?' Have a problem with your audios or something?"

"No, I thought that you said something else." Prowl looked away and let out a sigh. He was sure that Bumblebee said _'my_ ninja bot'. Or was he just trying to hide it? Why did his faceplate redden in the first place?

"So what's on your mind?" the small mech asked.

"It is nothing more than a distraction. You would have no interest in it."

"Oh, so you don't want me to know? Now I'm interested!" Bumblebee leaned closer to Prowl. "Come on Prowl, tell me what's up."

Prowl looked back at him and only stared as he got closer. He refused to let himself back up, though he started to get slightly nervous. He wished not to discuss what he was thinking, _especially_ with Bumblebee. Bumblebee was the last bot he would want to speak with about his distraction since it was about the yellow mech in the first place. Bumblebee leaned even closer to Prowl, which made the motorcyclist back away slightly when their faceplates were only inches away from each others.

"Prowlie~, tell me what you're thinking~," the beetle chanted childishly as he tapped Prowl's chest.

It was always strange to Prowl how Bumblebee would sometimes act like that when he wanted something. It was even more strange when Prowl gave in. He sighed and said, "I was only thinking about a problem a dear friend of mine faced back on Cybertron."

Bumblebee backed away from Prowl slightly, allowing the motorcyclist to sit up straight. "And what was your friend's problem that bugs you so much?"

"He came to me one day with a problem that I myself did not know how to solve." Prowl sat up straight as he continued to stare at the small bot. He loved that smile on his faceplate. It was so childish and reminded him how much Bumblebee could act like a sparkling. He continued, "He felt… affection… for a femme and he didn't know how to approach her."

"And _that's_ what's been bothering you? A friend's problem?" Bumblebee uncrossed his legs and leaned back on his arms, spreading out his legs slightly for comfort. "You don't know what he should have done?"

Prowl nodded. "And that is why it bothers me, because I could not answer him." Prowl rest his arms on his thighs. "Would you have any ideas for an answer to this?" He was glad that Bumblebee wasn't exactly smart enough to catch on to what he was _really_ saying. Obviously, it wasn't a friend's problem, but his. Bumblebee didn't seem to notice it however.

"Why would _you_ care? It's a friend's problem, not yours."

_That is where you are wrong, my little bot,_ Prowl thought. "It greatly bothers me that I would not know how to approach the same problem." Prowl kept his voice the same, as if it really was a problem that wasn't his. It didn't change, though he was always thinking something else that was totally different.

Bumblebee looked away with a "Hmm…" He thought for a few moments before saying, "Couldn't he have just told her about his feelings?"

"He did not know if she felt the same for him, and it might have ruined the great friendship they have."

Bumblebee thought more. "Telling her straight out flat _would_ ruin it if she doesn't like him back, so he would have to hint that he has a thing for her."

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "What do you mean?"

Bumblebee turned to Prowl. "He would have to give her little signs that he has interest in her, and from her reactions he could tell if she likes him back or not. It's not that hard to tell."

Prowl looked away from Bumblebee in thoughts of his own. Would that actually work? Would it work if _he_ tried it with the one he felt affection for? The ninja had had the largest feel of affection towards one of the other Autobots, and he never knew how to deal with it. He never said anything and simply ignored it, but the feeling would come back stronger than before. It tormented Prowl until he could no longer ignore it. He tried to figure out what — who — was causing his affection, and he found that his answer was right in front of him.

Bumblebee.

It was because of him that he couldn't empty his thoughts. It was his fault his thought tormented him in the most annoying manner. It was because of the yellow Autobot he could not be left in peace.

It was because of him he felt… What did the humans call it? Love?

"You still with me Prowl?" Bumblebee asked as he waved his hand in front of Prowl's optics.

Prowl gave his head a quick shake before turning to the beetle, who was staring at him questioningly. _If only you knew,_ Prowl thought. He wondered how Bumblebee would know something like that, something on how to approach the one you felt affection for. Then again, there were quite a bit of things that Prowl knew nothing about how Bumblebee knew what to do.

"You okay?" Bumblebee asked.

Prowl nodded. "Yes, I was only thinking."

Bumblebee smiled that smile Prowl loved so much and stood up. He stretched his arms again and said, "I'm going to leave you with your meditation and stuff. Sorry to bother you."

_If I gave you hints, would you catch them?_ Prowl thought. He stared at Bumblebee as he stretched and said, "You were no bother to me. You can join me in meditation if you wish."

Bumblebee looked down at Prowl. "You know me. I can't stay still for too long and I'm no good at meditating."

"You have been getting much better at it. You have been complaining less and relaxing more."

Bumblebee looked away in thought for a short moment before looking back at Prowl. "You sure it's alright with you?"

Prowl let a small smile appear on his faceplate. "I would greatly appreciate it if you joined me."

Bumblebee smiled back and sighed in a playful defeat. He sat back down and hesitated before crossing his legs. He rest his hands on his thighs, straightened his back, dimmed his optics, and took a deep breath. Prowl couldn't help but stare at the small mech. He had never seen him so relaxed before, and it pleased him so much to see that Bumblebee wished to meditate with him.

Prowl wanted to let out a small laugh, but he stopped himself before he even made a sound. _Damn you Bumblebee,_ he thought as his smile widened. _You are my distraction from my own meditation._ Prowl knew he wouldn't be able to meditate with Bumblebee. His optics refused to look anywhere else. Bumblebee looked so… did he dare say it? He looked rather… cute… in his meditative state.

The motorcyclist couldn't stand it anymore. He silently stood up, walked behind Bumblebee, crouched down, and wrapped his black arms around Bumblebee's torso. He held the small beetle close against his armour and gently pressed the cheek of his faceplate against Bumblebee's. He could feel Bumblebee's faceplate heating dramatically as the small bot's optics brightened and widened. He could feel Bumblebee's whole body heat against own.

"I thank you for helping me with my distraction," Prowl said, his smile widening.

Bumblebee smiled as well. "Heh… Anytime Prowl."


End file.
